Venero'te
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Vida estável, marido carinhoso e amor acima de tudo nada disso impediu que ela caísse nas graças de Sirius Black


Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Venero-te

Sinopse: Vida estável, marido carinhoso e amor acima de tudo; nada disso impediu que ela caísse nas graças de Sirius Black.

Shipper: Sirius/Lílian - James/Lílian

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance/U.A.

Spoilers: Não

Status: Completa

**

* * *

****N.A.:** A fic é uma U.A., que se passa no ano de 2007, e não existe relação alguma com magia... Ahhh, a cena NC foi adaptada do filme "Infidelidade", caso alguém já tenha visto e perceba algumas semelhanças... Quero agradecer ao meu namorado perfeito, que sem ele essa fic nunca teria surgido em minha mente... Te amo... E agradeço a minha beta perfeita Samhaim Girl, que faz os comentários mais hilários, e as exigências mais adoráveis... Amo você também, Samhaim... E a Bruna Black, amore, que fez a capa maravilhosa, amei mesmo...

* * *

Bateu a porta de seu apartamento e desceu as escadas correndo; estava atrasada. Entretanto seu chefe não iria se irritar pois a conhecia, mas não gostava de chegar atrasada, e principalmente pela terceira vez naquela semana. Abriu a porta de entrada de seu prédio e o vento lhe balançou os cabelos ainda soltos, olhou para o céu, desanimou-se com a possibilidade de que no fim do dia choveria; nuvens carregadas tampavam parcialmente os raios do sol de chegarem até as ruas da cidade. Olhou para os dois lados da rua, a procura de um táxi para levá-la para o serviço; poderia muito bem ir de ônibus, mas ficaria ainda mais atrasada. James estava com seu carro, pois o dele quebrara naquela mesma manhã. Lílian viu um táxi no fim da rua, passou a andar mais rápido.

Procurava na bolsa se tinha colocado tudo que usaria pelo dia ali dentro, a bolsa uma incrível bagunça; achou suas chaves, a escova, estojo de maquilagem, a agenda, caneta, celular, o carregador do celular, óculos escuros e o de leitura, uma caixinha onde havia linhas e agulha, a revista feminina com a matéria principal sendo as roupas que seriam mais usadas naquele verão de 2007, e carteira. Nunca sabia como conseguia colocar tanta coisa em uma bolsa tão pequena, mas sabia que tudo que precisava estava ali.

Olhou uma vez mais para o táxi que estava parado na esquina, que parecia ter movimentação dentro, mas não ligou, voltando a olhar para dentro de sua bolsa, ainda andando em um passo apressado; assim que chegou à porta do táxi, essa se abriu, e a voz de um homem a assustou:

-Pode ficar com o troco. – o homem saiu do táxi, e sem ver Lílian, quase trombou com ela – Desculpe.

-Sirius? – ela disse, não contendo a surpresa.

O homem a olhou por um segundo sem a reconhecer, e quando o fez, deu um forte abraço, a levantando do chão. A ruiva soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e o abraçou meio sem jeito.

-Lílian Potter. – ele a recolocou no chão, olhando-a com uma felicidade sem igual.

-Sirius Black, por onde andou todo esse tempo? – ela perguntou, mas para seu desespero o táxi já estava de partida – Espere!

Sirius sorriu ao vê-la desesperar-se por causa do táxi, e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse; ela agradeceu e entrou no automóvel, quase derrubando os pertences da bolsa aberta.

-Desculpe, eu estou atrasada para o serviço, mas foi bom te ver Sirius.

-Não tem problemas. – ele disse fechando a porta do carro, aquele sorriso galanteador de sempre. – Ligarei para Prongs hoje, avise-o, sim?

-Claro, com certeza. – ela disse sorrindo.

-Foi bom te ver também, Lílian. – ele acenou e viu o carro partindo. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de Londres outra vez, aquele cheiro que tanto lhe fez falta. Virou-se e olhou pelas ruas, sua nova casa era próxima aquela esquina, passou a caminhar lentamente; era bom estar de volta depois de dois anos fora do país, trabalhando para o governo. Poderia voltar a ficar com seus amigos, ser feliz por completo novamente.

* * *

-Ele já chegou? – Lílian perguntou entrando apressada no escritório, perguntando em voz baixa para a outra garota que trabalhava com ela, e a garota assentiu um pouco temerosa. Lílian trabalhava em um dos maiores jornais da cidade, como secretária do editor-chefe. – Faz tempo? – ela perguntou sentando-se e jogando a bolsa na mesa.

-Sim, faz tempo que eu cheguei, Lílian. – disse uma voz atrás dela.

-O carro de James quebrou, Ricardo. Tive que vir de táxi. – ela disse olhando para o chefe bem a suas costas; Ricardo era o tipo de chefe que quando estava em um bom dia, agraciava a todos com sua bondade, mas quando este levantava irritado, era melhor nem falar com ele. Lílian já o conhecia pelo tom de voz, e sabia que ele estava em um bom dia, pois ainda não havia gritado com ela.

Não que ele fizesse isso, pois a única vez que o fez, Lílian deixou bem claro que era secretária e não uma criança ou bicho de estimação, e que se não a tratasse com o mesmo respeito que ela o tratava, ele podia procurar outra secretária que fizesse o que ela fazia; o homem calou-se e nunca mais levantou a voz com ela, ou qualquer outra pessoa que fosse, porém em dias em que estava nervoso sempre falava seco e frio com as pessoas.

-Sim, eu notei. – ele sorriu fracamente, e passou alguns papeis para ela. – Gostaria que estivessem corrigidos e autenticados em uma hora, certo?

-Sim. – ela assentiu sorrindo e virou-se para começar seu dia de serviço. Tirou a bolsa de cima da mesa, colocando-a pendurada no encosto de sua cadeira, pegou uma caneta e voltou-se para os documentos.

Lílian se pegara meia hora depois pensando em Sirius Black, um dos amigos mais próximos de seu marido, James; eles se conheceram no colégio, e nunca mais se separaram. Sorriu ao lembrar-sedo nome que eles usavam nos colégios, The Marauders. Eram os mais conhecidos do colégio, cada um com seu jeito de ser, cada um com uma personalidade marcante; riu-se ainda mais ao lembrar-se de como eles se chamavam: Prongs, Moony, Padfoot e Wormtail. Sempre ria quando os escutava se chamarem por esses apelidos, e ainda hoje em dia, ria quando Remus chamava seu marido de Prongs.

Naquela época ficou muitos meses perguntando para eles o porque de apelidos tão engraçados, mas eles se recusavam a responder, mas Lily era obstinada e um dia conversando com James, o fez contar o porque dos apelidos; o chamavam de Prongs por causa dos cabelos espetados para todos os lados, mas também por que quando James era pequeno sua mãe lhe fez uma fantasia para uma festa, a fantasia de veado. Sirius descobriu isso quando fugiu de casa e foi morar nos Potter's, e nunca mais deixou James em paz.

Chamavam Sirius de Padfoot por causa de um segredo que o garoto odiava, mas que nunca revelou a ninguém a não ser para seus amigos Marauders; e só revelou pois James um dia, sem querer, descobriu. Sirius usava pantufas de cachorrinho desde menino, a pantufa tinha a cara de um cachorro, com orelhas balançando conforme andava e língua de fora; o garoto tentou dizer que era de seu irmão, mas James não acreditou e Sirius acabou com esse apelido engraçado.

Moony ganhou esse apelido por que quando era pequeno Lupin havia sido atacado por um lobo, e por sorte escapara com vida. Depois desse episódio o garoto gostava por demais de ficar a uivar para lua, como se fosse um lobo de verdade; Marauders descobriram isso graças a um dia na casa do garoto, qual a avó dele revelou esse pequeno segredo, e ele teve que mostrar para os amigos as cicatrizes que tinha no ombro e nas costas.

Peter sempre fora um rapaz diferente, e logo que conheceu Sirius, James e Remus, os chamou para um almoço em sua casa; claro que os garotos aceitaram e ao chegarem na casa, viram uma grande estante com várias fotos de Peter, porém uma chamou a atenção deles, uma em que Peter estava sentada em um quintal de terra, e em sua boca se mexia meia-minhoca. Para qualquer um aquela foto pareceria nojenta, mas para The Marauders era uma cena memorável e que poderia render um apelido perfeito: Wormtail.

Riu-se ao lembrar dos tempos do colégio, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Petter Pettigrew e Sirius Black aprontavam, pregavam peças e se divertiam, não importava quantas detenções e ameaças de expulsão eles recebessem. Lily lembrou quando passou a notar que eles eram mais que bagunceiros, e sim garotos com personalidades distintas e, por vezes, atraentes.

Petter era o menos atraente, mas nem por isso deixava de chamar a atenção das garotas; não era muito alto, um pouco gordinho, cabelos curtos em um tom castanho claro, olhos castanhos e sempre se podia ver um brilho maroto neles. Um rapaz que não pensava para falar, gostava de comer e seu maior forte era que conseguia convencer as pessoas com uma boa conversa, exceto seus companheiros do bando.

Remus era o mais tímido de todos, mas era também muito belo, alto, com alguns músculos espalhados pelo corpo, cabelos na altura das orelhas, os quais sempre caiam em seus olhos; os olhos de Remus eram cor de mel, porém sempre pareciam tristes, mesmo quando o garoto estava a sorrir. Lupin era extremamente inteligente, pouco falava e na maioria das vezes conseguia convencer os amigos a não aprontarem.

James era um dos mais cobiçados Marauders, um rapaz inquieto e alegre, que adorava aprontar; não havia no colégio quem não conhecesse e gostasse de James. Possuía a mesma estatura que Remus, cabelos pretos espetados para todos os lados e sempre bagunçados, olhos verdes brilhantes, um sorriso maroto, tinha um corpo modelado e, graças ao futebol, com vários músculos na medida certa. Um garoto que chamava a atenção.

E por fim, Sirius. Esse sim era um conquistador, a perdição das garotas; o rapaz sempre teve todas as garotas que desejou, não importando-se com nada nem ninguém. O rapaz tinha o mesmo tamanho que James e Remus, corpo forte, músculos nos lugares certos, os cabelos grandes quase nos ombros, ondulados e pretos; algo único em Sirius, e que o destacava dos demais, eram seus olhos cinzas. Olhos cinzas que estavam sempre sorridentes e atentos e o sorriso do Marauder arrancava suspiros de muitas garotas, principalmente quando era malicioso e no canto da boca.

Lily levantou-se e foi na direção da sala de seu chefe, com esses pensamentos, com as lembranças de quando passou a olhar James de um jeito diferente, mesmo que se sentisse atraída por Sirius. _"Todo o colégio também."_ pensou, colocando os documentos na mesa do chefe.

-Lily, telefone. – falou uma garota do lado de fora da sala de Ricardo, e a ruiva correu para atender.

-Obrigado, Gil. – pegou o telefone e sentou-se em sua cadeira. – Alô.

-Bom dia, querida. – brincou James.

-Bom dia, Jay. – ela fez voz de brava, mesmo que já não mais estivesse.

-Oh, chegou atrasada outra vez? – o homem perguntou com receio, ela abafou o riso.

-Sim, e você? – a voz da ruiva já estava mais descontraída.

-Não, mas recebi uma grande venda. Receio que terei que viajar.

-Oh, outra vez? – a decepção era clara na voz dela.

-Sim, infelizmente, mas ainda não está nada certo. Quer almoçar comigo e te conto sobre a venda?

-No Mickey's? – perguntou, já certa da resposta; sempre que combinavam de almoçarem juntos a lanchonete Mickey's era o local.

-Sim, meio-dia. – James parecia mais animado agora.

-Certo. – ela esperou alguns segundos; como ele não tocara no assunto, decidiu falar. – Sirius voltou.

-Eu sei. – o homem quase gritou de contentamentodo outro lado da linha. – Ele acabou de entrar em minha sala.

Lílian riu e ficou alguns segundos escutando os dois trocarem algumas palavras, até que seu marido voltou a falar.

-Nos vemos meio-dia, Lily?

-Sim.

-Certo, te amo. – ela ouviu Sirius rir de fundo.

-Também, Jay. – e desligou.

Colocou o telefone no gancho, com a certeza de que Sirius estaria no almoço junto deles; um arrepio passou por sua nuca e ela pegou-se lembrando dele hoje de manhã. Sirius não mudara muita coisa, ficara mais alto, mais forte, a voz que já era rouca e máscula, ficara ainda mais rouca, sexy. Os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, os olhos cinzas brilhantes e o sorriso sedutor presente.

Negou por muito tempo que sentia atração por Sirius durante a época em que eles foram para a escola, e quando finalmente ia deixar-se cair nas graças do moreno de olhos cinzas, James roubou-lhe o coração com uma declaração em meio a todo o colégio. Era estranho lembrar-se de Sirius e sentir arrepios.

* * *

Olhou no relógio e assustou-se com a hora; já passava das oito da noite. Virou-se para a janela e a noite reinava na cidade; estava tão concentrada em seu serviço que nem lembrara de ir embora. Começou a juntar suas coisas e assim que se levantou da cadeira, escutou ao longe um forte trovão, olhou novamente para a janela e viu que começava a chover.

-Ótimo, não podia ser uma garoa, tinha que ser chuva forte. Perfeito. – reclamou para si mesma, indo na direção do elevador. Assim que chegou ao térreo percebeu que a chuva ficara ainda mais forte.

Ficou alguns minutos parada embaixo da cobertura da entrada do prédio, pensando no que faria, já que com aquela chuva seria impossível andar até sua casa a maisde vinte quarteirões dali, não estava vendo ônibus algum no ponto e o próximo a passar demoraria muito tempo; sua solução era ligar para James ir buscá-la. Puxou o celular da bolsa e ligou para o celular de seu marido, esperou até o terceiro toque e quando estava para desligar, atenderam.

-Jay?

-Não, Lily, é o Sirius, o Jay está dirigindo. – por um segundo a ruiva não soube o que dizer; Sirius ainda estava com James?

-Sirius, certo, pergunte ao Jay se ele pode vir me buscar? Está caindo o mundo aqui.

Lílian o ouviu perguntar e a resposta de James a desanimou por completo, começou a olhar para os lados a procura de um táxi.

-Lily, ele disse...

-Eu escutei, obrigado Sirius. – desligou o telefone, nervosa, e jogou o aparelho dentro da bolsa. _"Justo hoje ele tinha que ter ficado preso no transito." _

Um táxi virou na esquina, mas o único jeito era sair do coberto para conseguir chamar a atenção do motorista; a ruiva amaldiçoou James por diversas vezes enquanto saia do coberto, parava no meio-fio e acenava para o taxista. Quando o veiculo parou e ela entrou, já estava inteira ensopada, praguejando e nervosa.

Vinte minutos mais tarde ela desceu do táxi, sendo atingida pela forte chuva outra vez, correu da porta do carro até a entrada de seu prédio e só então lembrou-se que teria que procurar a chave para poder entrar. A chuva parecia intensificar a cada segundo e a chave parecia ter sumido de sua bolsa, Lílian estava chegando ao limite.

-Maldição! – praguejou alto e só então achou a chave, a qual quase foi quebrada com a força em que foi colocada na fechadura e girada.

A ruiva entrou no saguão extremamente nervosa e fechou a porta com força, deu dois passos em direção ao elevador e ao passar por um espelho, paralisou, seu reflexo a assustando. Os cabelos pouco abaixo dos ombros estavam bagunçados e pingavam, sua pele clara estava quase cadavérica, sua camisa bege de botões colada ao corpo, pingando e transparente, revelava seu sutiã meia-taça branco. A saia preta até os joelhos estava pingando, mas o que abalou de verdade a ruiva foi olhar para seus pés e ver seus scarpins pretos e de saltos baixos, totalmente molhados. _"Maldita noite de chuva. Não choveu por um mês, hoje que resolvo colocar meus scarpins novos, resolve cair o céu. Maldição."_ pensou nervosa e aborrecida.

Começou a caminhar com raiva e pisando duro, retornando a andar na direção do elevador, entretanto ao abrir a porta deste, a luz de todo o prédio apagou-se, deixando-a em total escuro. Lily soltou um grito de raiva, teria que subir seis lances de escada até seu apartamento.

-Eu não mereço. – disse tentando ver alguma coisa na escuridão, e graças a um carro que passou na rua com o farol acesso, iluminando o ambiente por alguns segundos, ela achou a escada.

* * *

-Lily vai chegar puta da vida. – comentou James ascendendo a décima vela e colocando-a na estante da sala. Ele havia chegado há poucos minutos e sabia que sua mulher chegaria nervosa por ele não ter ido buscá-la.

Sirius riu do comentário do amigo e recostou-se no batente da porta que ligava a cozinha com a sala. Ficou olhando o apartamento por alguns momentos; era um lugar aconchegante, espaçoso e com um toque feminino sutil. A sala era pintada de salmão, assim como os outros cômodos, menos a cozinha,que era pintada de branco. A sala tinha dois sofás na parede da esquerda, uma estante na parede da direita, com alguns aparelhos eletrônicos e porta-retratos, e agora três velas; ao lado da estante, àfrente a porta da cozinha, estava a porta que levava ao quarto, um cômodo simples, com uma cama grande de casal, um guarda-roupas embutido e uma penteadeira com um espelho oval.

A cozinha não era grande, mas era grande suficiente para seus dois amigos, com a pia na parede oposta a entrada, em um mármore branco impecável, e fogão e geladeira na parede do fundo; um grande armário também branco estavaao lado da pia. O único cômodo que Sirius ainda não vira fora o banheiro, que estava com a porta fechada, de frente para a porta de entrada.

-Jay? – a voz de Lílian entrando no apartamento o tirou de seu devaneio. Olhou-a por algum tempo, a ruiva parecia estar nervosa e ensopada.

Sirius viu James ir até a esposa que estava no tapete da porta de entrada, e ela parecia reclamar sobre algo, mas a atenção do moreno de olhos cinzas já não estava mais no que ela dizia, e sim em seu corpo. Ele achava que ela nunca estivera tão linda, estava a falar nervosa com James, os cabelos molhados balançavam e jogavam pingos de água para os lados, algumas gotas deslizavam por sua pele do pescoço para o colo e sumiam dentro da blusa colada ao corpo.

Reparou que a blusa colada ao corpo dela revelava seu sutiã meia-taça branco, desceu a visão e viu a barriga lisa dela, a cintura fina; a saia colava em suas coxas até o joelho e viu que ela usava scarpins pretos nos pés. A cena que se seguiu seria banal para ele, se não fosse protagonizada por ela, por aquela ruiva; ela colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Prongs e a outra desceu até o pé direito, que levantou-se e ela deslizou a mão pela pele molhada da panturrilha e retirou o sapato começando pelo calcanhar. O pé delicado e pequeno dela o fez sorrir fracamente, e ela repetiu o ritual com o outro pé e o moreno sorriu mais um pouco.

Foi quando percebeu o que fazia; estava apreciando o corpo de Lílian Potter, a esposa de seu melhor amigo, a única mulher que nunca desejara; e agora parecia que o quadro mudava, tudo parecia distorcido e a desejava. Desejava e teria. Mas aquilo parecia total loucura, não poderia trair a confiança de James, não poderia cobiçar a mulher de seu amigo de tantos anos, de alguém que ele considerava seu irmão; mais parecia ser mais forte que ele, aquilo parecia queimar em seu peito com força e nublar seus sentimentos sobre James. Nunca nenhuma outra mulher ficou entre eles, nunca nenhuma outra mulher fez com que um traísse o outro; até hoje.

_" Mas ela você não pode ter."_ sua mente o alertou, e ele pareceu perceber a loucura que estava prestes a fazer; ela era mulher de James. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, e a olhou de novo. Não conseguia evitar; ela era linda, sensual sem perceber, era doce sem querer, mesmo quando estava brava. Por Deus, desejava Lílian, e a queria. Desejava e a teria.

-Padfoot? – chamou James, e Sirius o encarou ainda meio perdido em pensamentos. – O que acha?

-Não escutei. – ele disse decidido a prestar atenção em James.

-Perguntei se importa-se de passar a noite comendo pizza. – o sorriso de James não poderia ser maior.

-Claro que não. – respondeu, vendo Lílian pegar a bolsa do chão e ir em direção do quarto.

-Ainda me pergunto como conseguem continuarem magros. – ela reclamou entrando no quarto, porém a atenção de Sirius era nas ancas da mulher; repreendeu-se por ser tão indiscreto na frente de James.

-Vou a lanchonete aqui na frente ver se eles tem pizza de forno. – comentou James colocando um grosso casaco e arrumando os óculos no rosto.

-Quer que eu vá? – Sirius perguntou, torcendo para que o outro falasse que não.

-Não, não precisa Querida, já volto. – gritou e saiu. Sirius sentiu-se dividido entre a amizade de James e conquistar Lílian; o segundo lado venceu, por hora.

Andou em passos lentos até a porta do quarto e esta estava encostada, empurrou-a devagar e divisou Lily procurando algo em uma gaveta da penteadeira, somente iluminada por uma vela. Quando a ruiva percebeu sua presença o olhou, não conseguia decifrar o olhar dela.

-Desculpe por desligar o telefone na sua cara. – pediu, olhando-o com certa vergonha.

-Não se preocupe. – ele disse em uma voz baixa.

Lily estranhou Sirius ali, mas nada disse; queria somente tomar um banho quente, e se perguntou se James não teria usado toda água quente do reservatório; pegou as peças de roupas em cima de sua cama e dirigiu-se para a porta. Ela só não contava que Sirius não saísse de sua frente, impedindo-a de sair do cômodo; ela, pela proximidade, levantou o rosto para poder olhar nos olhos dele, e quando o fez sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha e eriçar os pelinhos de sua nuca.

Ficaram encarando-se, ela olhando dentro dos olhos dele, enquanto ele olhava para os lábios vermelhos dela; Lily estremeceu ao ver um sorriso malicioso passar pelos lábios de Sirius, e as lembranças desses sorriso na época do colégio lhe vieram a mente.

O moreno olhava para baixo, os olhos brilhando, sorrindo malicioso pelo canto da boca, e sabendo que isso era um de seus trunfos; inclinou-se lentamente, chegando mais perto dela, e como não a viu afastar-se, aproximou-se ainda mais. Alguns milímetros mais e seus lábios tocariam os dela, porém a energia voltou, deixando-os quase cegos, pois todas as luzes da casa estavam acessas.

Lily aproveitou que Sirius distraiu-se por causa da luz e passou por ele, entrou no banheiro e trancou-se; sua respiração acelerada, o coração batendo rápido, as pernas bambas. _"Deus, o que foi aquilo?"_ ela perguntou-se em pensamento e deixou-se escorregar até o chão, encostada na porta. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e seguiu para os cabelos, puxando-os para trás, o sentimento de culpa e felicidade crescendo em seu peito; culpa pois quase se deixara beijar por um homem que não era seu marido, felicidade pois agora sentia-se bem em receber os olhares desejosos de Sirius Black. Algo que inconscientemente ficara esperando por muitos anos no colégio, e hoje com seus vinte e cinco anos, os recebia. Sabia que era errado desejar um homem que não fosse seu marido, mas naquele momento parecia impossível não desejar Sirius.

Não entendia como ele conseguia causar tais reações nas mulheres, fazer com que se sentissem as únicas para ele, as mais belas e importantes do mundo; ele era um conquistador nato. Olhou pela pequena janela acima do box, a chuva não parava e a lua encontrava-se parcialmente escondida atrás de nuvens escuras. A lua cheia deveria estar mexendo com sua mente.

-Estou ficando louca. – falou e levantou-se, começando a tirar a roupa molhada, os lábios de Sirius ainda em sua mente.

* * *

Saiu do banheiro olhando para os lados, procurando Sirius ou James, e ouviu as vozes deles na cozinha; primeiro foi em seu quarto e jogou em cima da cama a blusa de moletom que pensou em usar, mas decidiu apenas ficar com a calça de moletom preta, descalça e com uma camisa de James azul clara. Adorava usar aquela camisa de botões velha dele, que ficava melhor nela do que no verdadeiro dono; seus cabelos ainda não secos estavam soltos, molhando um pouco suas costas.

Entrou na cozinha e viu James encostado na pia com os braços cruzados e o rosto sério, Sirius encostado na geladeira e parecendo muito a vontade; a ruiva aproximou-se do marido, passando os olhos pela cozinha, e viu que no forno uma pizza esquentava, na pia estavam três garrafas de vinho e três taças.

-Sobre o que conversavam? – ela perguntou, abraçando James pela cintura e encostando a cabeça em seu peito; só então viu que Sirius a olhava, e engoliu em seco.

-Sirius nos chamou parar um almoço na casa dele amanhã, o que acha? – disse James acariciando o topo da cabeça dela.

Ela hesitou alguns segundos em responder, pois estava observando Sirius, que a olhava com desejo mesmo que ela estivesse de moletom e camisa folgada; inconscientemente seu ego inflou ao sentir-se desejada vestida daquele jeito, a ainda mais por ser desejada por ele, Sirius Black.

-Lily?

-Oh, sim. Vamos sim. – respondeu fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. A conversa do almoço daquele dia lhe veio a cabeça – Mas você não vai ter que trabalhar amanhã? – olhou para cima para vê-lo.

-Ele já armou tudo. – respondeu Sirius e os dois homens riram. – Ele trabalha de manhã, enquanto nós dois ficamos cozinhando; quando for hora do almoço ele passa parapegar o Remus e vão para minha casa.

-Pode ser, querida? – James perguntou sorrindo e beijando Lily rapidamente nos lábios.

-Sim, sem problemas. – o tom de voz da ruiva discordava do que ela falava; um arrepiou passou por sua nuca quando ouviu que ficaria sozinha com Sirius por algumas horas. Não podia negar quea idéia era boa e realmente lhe agradava poder conversar com Sirius e saber suas intenções.

Parou de prestar atenção ao que eles falavam e voltou a encostar-se no peito de James com os olhos fechados; sentia-se suja, infiel, traiçoeira. Estava casada com um homem que a amava, que a tratava bem e que lhe dera uma vida estável; mas estava a desejar outro homem, o melhor amigo de seu marido, alguém que conquistava e descartava,seduzia e iludia. Sentia-se mal, mas isso parecia ser mais forte que ela, parecia uma droga tomando conta do seu sistema; os olhares que ele lhe dispensava faziam-na sentir-se mais mulher, os sorrisos maliciosos provocavam arrepios involuntários em seu corpo; estava desejando que fosse ele a deitar junto de si na cama no fim do dia, e tocar seu corpo...

Abriu os olhos assustada, separou-se de James em um pulo e o olhou; como podia fazer isso com o homem que a amava? Estava enlouquecendo.

-Tudo bem, Lily? – James perguntou olhando assustado sua esposa.

-Sim, sim. – ela olhou para Sirius de canto de olho e viu que ele parecia saber o que acontecia com ela; engoliu em seco e olhou novamente para seu marido, forçando um sorriso. – Vou esperar na sala.

Saiu da cozinha em passos rápidos e jogou-se sentada no sofá, levantou as pernas e abraçou os joelhos, encostando o queixo neles. Era imensamente errado sentir-se daquele modo, mas parecia impossível evitar; ele estava em todos seus pensamentos. Como alguém pode ocupar a mente de outra pessoa tão rápido?

_"Por que me sinto tão atraída por ele?" "Por que ele me deseja se pode ter qualquer mulher?" "Por que não contei para James o que ele tentou fazer?"_

Lílian tinha muitos porquês rodando em sua mente e não conseguia achar a resposta para nenhum deles; percebeu, depois de alguns minutos, que estava a girar sua aliança de casamento no dedo. Ficou olhando-a, o brilho dela, a cor, o tempo e o significado; quando foi que sua aliança de casamento deixou de ter significado? Uma voz baixa dizia algo em sua mente, mas ela não conseguia decifrar o que era.

Girou a aliança mais algumas vezes, pensando em como estava machucando, sem que ele soubesse, ao desejar outro homem; e não conseguia entender como ainda usava aquela peça de outro, que antes de tudo acontecer, significava tanto para ela, que ela colocava acima de tudo. A culpa apertou-lhe o peito outra vez.

-Vamos comer? – disse seu marido aparecendo da cozinha com uma pizza na mão; Sirius veio logo atrás com uma garrafa de vinho na mão e as três taças na outra; era melhor mesmo beber algo alcoólico. A voz em sua mente voltou a falar, ainda bem baixa.

* * *

-Então, o que me diz de começarmos cedo? Umas oito horas, pode ser? – Sirius perguntou parado na porta do elevador, James e Lily estavam o olhando da porta do apartamento.

-Sim, pode ser! – a ruiva respondeu, encostando no batente da porta e olhando para James, tentando evitar o olhar penetrante que Sirius lhe dava; como ele podia fazer aquilo na frente de James?

-Certo, espero você aqui na frente para podermos ir ao mercado, e de lá vamos para meu apartamento e começamos a parte suja do serviço. – os dois homens riram, já ela o olhou espantada com a frase e o viu entrar no elevador e continuar a rir.

Não entendia como James não conseguia entender as indiretas que Sirius dava para ela, eram óbvias; assim que entraram e Lily se encarregou de levar a louça suja, percebeu que suas mãos tremiam, e aquela sensação de frio na barriga por estar esperando algo muito bom, só a fazia sentir-se pior. A voz em sua mente elevou-se um tom, ela quase entendia o que ela queria dizer, mas ainda não conseguia.

-Você parece estar em outro mundo hoje. – James disse,abraçando-a por trás, depositando beijos em sua nuca, prensando seu corpo ao dela na pia.

-Muito serviço. – mentiu; Deus, sua primeira mentira para James.

-Hum, entendo. – ele soltou a louça presa nos dedos dela e as colocou na pia, virou Lílian para que se olhassem, seu quadril pressionado contra o dela; Lílian entendeu o que ele estava fazendo. – Você ficou chateada por eu não ter ido buscá-la, não foi?

-Não muito. – ela o olhou nos olhos, e seu coração pareceu parar de bater; a ruiva se pegou triste por não ver o brilho de desejo naqueles olhos. – Vamos dormir?

-Eu tenho outras idéias. – ele respondeu beijando o pescoço dela com carinho; ela inclinou o pescoço para o lado e, olhando para o teto da cozinha, sentiu os olhos arderem; estava a ponto de chorar. A voz em sua mente ficou mais alta, e agora ela pode perceber o que ela dizia, mesmo que ainda bem baixa; a voz dizia, como se sibilasse, destilasse veneno _Traidora._

-Não, James. – a ruiva saiu do abraço do marido e apoiou as mãos na pia, abaixando a cabeça e forçando as lágrimas a fazerem o caminho de volta.

-O que você tem? – preocupou-se; Lílian não parecia estar em seu normal naquele dia.

-Nada, só um pouco de dor de cabeça. – declarou, virando-se e tentando sorrir para seu marido; segunda, era a segunda mentira que contava.

-Vem, meu anjo, vamos dormir. – James a pegou no colo, passando um braço por suas costas e o outro por trás de seus joelhos, carregando-a como quando casaram. O coração de Lily apertou-se outra vez em seu peito; aquilo a estava torturando, e não havia feito nada com Sirius, ele apenas tentara beijá-la; como conseguia sentir-se tão culpada por algo que não acontecera?

Seu marido a colocou deitada e beijou seus lábios rapidamente, cobrindo-a e avisando que iria tomar um banho e trazer um remédio para ela; a ruiva somente assentiu e virou-se para o outro lado, fechando os olhos; definitivamente era uma perdida, uma suja. Mesmo com todas as atenções que James estava dispensando sobre ela nesse momento, ainda pensava em Sirius, nos lábios dele, nas palavras e no convite indireto que ele fizera. Não merecia James, não merecia que ele a carregasse para a cama, que trouxesse remédio para sua falsa dor de cabeça.

Como poderia estar ansiosa pelo dia de amanhã? Ansiosa pelas horas que passaria sozinha com ele, e o que ele poderia vir a tentar fazer, e o que ela poderia vir a deixar ele fazer? Deus, estava querendo que Sirius tomasse alguma atitude, que ele fizesse algo enquanto estivessem sozinhos.

_**"Você merece. Não vê mais aquele brilho de desejo em James, ele costumava te desejar como Sirius está fazendo. Aproveite enquanto Sirius a deseja."**_ disse uma voz dentro de sua mente que ela não reconhecia, e parecia que essa voz conseguia cobrir a voz baixa que repetia sem cessar que ela era uma traidora. Olhou para a porta de seu guarda-roupas aberta e passou os olhos pelas roupas que lá estavam, pensando no que vestiria para ir ao almoço.

_**"Algo que seja fácil para ele tirar."**_ a voz desconhecida voltou a falar, mas dessa vez Lílian decidiu ignorá-la; nunca usaria nada daquele gênero, era absurdo ter pensado nisso. Fechou os olhos e forçou-se a dormir, mas falhou.

Ouviu quando James voltou do banho trazendo seu remédio, mas fingiu dormir e não atendeu quando ele a chamou; sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado e esperou um certo tempo antes de mexer-se novamente. Continuou acordada, e quando percebeu que James já dormia, virou-se para encarar o teto; não conseguia entender por que estava fazendo isso depois de cinco anos de casada. Por que Sirius Black estava atiçando seus sentidos? Por que sua mente criava imagens dos dois atracados em um beijo sedento e selvagem? O que ele tinha que James não tinha?

_**"Espere algumas horas e você descobrirá."**_ Lily decidiu ignorar essa frase também, e só então percebeu que essas horas iriam ser as mais longas de sua vida; esperar por algo que não deveria.

* * *

O sol entrou pelas frestas da janela do quarto e Lílian ainda estava desperta; não conseguira dormir, e quando tentava, imagens sórdidas dela com Sirius povoavam sua mente. Olhou para o relógio em sua penteadeira e viu que eram sete horas, era melhor levantar para fazer o café de James e começar a arrumar-se para ir ao mercado; tinha que fazer a lista do que comprar, e tentar parar de pensar em Sirius prensando-a na parede.

Levantou-se lentamente e caminhou até o banheiro; iria fazer sua higiene, mas não conseguiu olhar-se no espelho; parecia algo tão difícil encarar-se naquele momento que escovou os dentes de cabeça baixa e saiu do banheiro ainda assim; passou pela sala, pegando um bloco de notas e uma caneta, indo para a cozinha. Ligou a cafeteira e debruçou-se na tampa do fogão, e pensou no que compraria para o almoço; começou a morder a tampa da caneta quando percebeu que não tinha idéia do que fariam para a refeição.

-Acordou cedo. – disse o marido entrando na cozinha, somente vestido com a calça do pijama e passando a mão pelos cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais.

-Bom dia. – ela disse, sorrindo ao vê-lo sonolento e com a cara amassada.

-Estou atrasado, não? – ele perguntou abraçando-a por trás e beijando sua nuca de um jeito excitante.

-Você tem que chegar as oito, então você tem alguns minutos ainda. Mas tem que tomar banho e arrumar-se. – ela declarou, escrevendo algumas coisas no bloco, e voltou a pensar na refeição. – O que quer comer hoje?

-Lily, você faz cada pergunta. – ele riu contra a curva do pescoço dela, e ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer com aquilo; por algum motivo ficou apreensiva e tratou de desvencilhar-se dos braços dele.

-Você vai se atrasar, Jay. E eu preciso terminar isso aqui e ir ao mercado com Sirius. – ela sorriu e puxou uma caneca do armário, entregando para que ele tomasse seu café.

-Que horas vocês combinaram de se encontrar? – a perguntou ecoou na mente da ruiva; as palavras 'se encontrar' soavam tão erradas para ela que demorou um certo tempo para responder.

- As oito. – sua voz saiu baixa, mas James pareceu não perceber sua apreensão.

-Hum, certo. – ele pegou o bule com café e despejou um pouco do líquido quente na caneca e passou por ela, a beijando nos lábios e seguindo para o banheiro.

Lílian ainda ficou um tempo olhando para o bloco de notas, pensando no que comprar, mas as palavras de seu marido ainda ecoavam em sua mente; como duas palavras inocentes com significados fúteis, poderiam causar tal efeito nela? Balançou a cabeça e recomeçou a anotar os ingredientes que usaria. Olhou para o relógio na parede da cozinha; era melhor começar a se arrumar ou se atrasaria.

* * *

Sirius encostou-se na porta de entrada do prédio dos amigos e ficou olhando a rua, as pessoas e carros que passavam; não dormira direito na noite passada, pensando nas coisas que estava fazendo, e nas que ainda faria. Uma culpa o consumia, ele sentia-se mal por estar a fazer tal coisa com James, o garoto que o acolheu em sua casa quando fugiu da sua, o amigo para todas as horas; não era certo fazer isso com ele, aquele homem era seu amigo muito antes de qualquer mulher aparecer em sua vida, muito antes de qualquer pessoa ficar perto dele e lhe mostrar que as coisas eram diferentes de que ele achava, um irmão.

Respirou fundo tentando não deixar aquela culpa lhe consumir, e tratou de distrair-se, seus olhos colaram-se em uma bela morena que passava na calçada, ela o olhou e ele sorriu. Pronto, foi suficiente para que a mulher ruborizasse e sorrisse largamente, e Sirius tivesse seu dia ganho. Mas isso era antes de rever Lílian, agora somente se sentiria satisfeito quando a visse desse jeito, corada e receptiva. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, aquela mulher de olhos verdes o deixava louco, mas não podia, James era casado com ela. _"James, seu melhor amigo, lembra-se?"_ a mente de Sirius perguntou, fazendo com que uma pequena guerra começasse dentro de si.

Conhecia-se bem, sabia que conseguia ter qualquer mulher que colocasse na cabeça que queria; sua tática era única, falava o que elas queriam escutar, as fazia ver o que elas queriam que os outros vissem. Não que fosse fácil, mas depois de anos fazendo era algo quase mecânico; adorava vê-las sorrir e ficarem coradas com seus olhares ou suas palavras. Adorava sentir que elas se entregavam sem que ele fizesse grande esforço;era só preciso dizer as palavras certas, no tom certo e pronto; elas eram suas.

Claro, existiam aquelas, como Lily, que eram mais difíceis, que eram desafios, nos quais ele deveria esforçar-se mais; e de desafios Sirius nunca correu. Poderia ter a ruiva para si, mesmo que por um dia, que só uma vez. seria pura luxuria, o prazer de ver algo tão dificilmente derrubado, caindo a seus pés; sentia que ela queria, vira os olhares dela, o jeito como não o afastou quando tentou beijá-la; mas tinha o fato de ser casada, e essa era a melhor parte. _"Ou a pior."_, sua mente lembrou, mas ele balançou a cabeça afastando essa voz estranhamente parecida com a de Moony. Mulheres casadas ou com algum compromisso sempre foram os alvos preferidos de Sirius, e essa em particular seria um alvo que quando acertasse, iria saborear com muito gosto. Mas estaria traído seu melhor amigo, estaria jogando fora todos aqueles anos de amizade com James, e isso parecia totalmente errado; algo assim não poderia estragar sua amizade de anos. Ela era tentadora, algo que não poderia recusar, mas sua amizade com James era algo que ele também não podia recusar. A ruiva surgiu em sua mente outra vez.

Sorriu para si mesmo - não que estivesse feliz com a idéia de trair seu melhor amigo - mas não conseguia se conter, precisava da ruiva para si, precisava provar para si mesmo que superava todos os homens e que podia dar a ela, o que, talvez, James não estivesse dando. Ajeitou o grosso casaco no corpo e ouviu uma buzina perto de si, olhou para o carro que saia da garagem do prédio de James e o reconheceu. Acenou com a mão e viu o carro do amigo partir, recostou-se outra vez na porta, mas dessa vez assustou-se e quase caiu para trás quando essa abriu.

-Já dormindo em pé? – Lílian perguntou saindo do prédio e fechando a porta, sorrindo para Sirius. O moreno a olhou por inteiro, sem esconder que examinava cada parte do corpo dela.

Por mais que negasse, ela queria se arrumar para esse almoço, e mais especificamente, para ele; decidira por usar um vestido preto básico com um decote não muito pronunciado, o tecido descia até seus joelhos, sandálias também pretas com salto baixo, e um casaco de frio preto aberto. Os cabelos balançavam com o vento da manhã e ela parecia dez vezes mais bonita que na noite passada.

-Está bonita. – ele declarou,aproximando-se dela, e beijando-a no rosto; a ruiva paralisou por um momento.

-Obrigada. – ela começou a descer a escada até a calçada. – Vamos? O mercado é perto.

-Vamos. – ele a seguiu e começaram a andar lado a lado.

* * *

Lily olhou para o prédio que Sirius aponto indicando onde morava, eram somente duas quadras de onde ela morava com Jay; um prédio de vinte andares, com uma entrada extravagante. Na recepção do prédio havia várias poltronas de couro negro, quadros de pintores famosos, algumas crianças jogavam jogos de tabuleiro sentadas comportadas até demais; olhou para elas, sorrindo e imaginando uma delas com seus cabelos vermelhos e o jeito de sorrir de James. Seu casamento era um casamento harmonioso, porém desde que noivara com James, soube que o moreno queria primeiro construir uma casa, se estabelecer no emprego para só depois, ter filhos; porém Lílian não via a hora de ser mãe, era seu maior sonho, poder dizer para todos que era mãe, amar alguém que ela mesma gerara, alguém que seria dela para todo o sempre.

A idéia de ter que esperar mais alguns anos para poder ser mãe lhe deixou triste, vinha tendo discussões cada vez mais sérias com Jay por causa disso, porém ele sempre conseguia por um ponto final na discussão e depois fingia que nada havia acontecido, deixando-a imensamente irritada.

-Tudo bem? – Sirius perguntou trazendo-a de volta para a realidade; percebeu que já estava dentro do elevador.

-Sim. – ela forçou um sorriso e olhou para seu reflexo na porta espelhada, definitivamente aquela conversa a deixava com o olhar triste; decidiu por hora colocar aqueles pensamentos de lado, talvez Jay estivesse certo em querer se estabelecer antes de aumentar a família.

-Parece longe. – comentou Sirius apoiado na parede ao lado dela, olhando-a pela porta espelhada.

-Algumas coisas do serviço. – desconversou tentando achar um novo assunto. – Então, o que vamos preparar?

-Não sei, vamos fazer algumas carnes, uma salada e está de bom tamanho. – Sirius respondeu fazendo ela rir. O elevador parou e balançou suavemente, um segundo depois as portas se abriram e os dois saíram; Lily olhou o longo corredor a frente deles, tapete vermelho, paredes pintadas de laranja-claro, as portas dos apartamentos em um tom ainda mais claro de laranja, com os pequenos números pintados de dourado. Pararam em frente a porta de numero quarenta e dois, Sirius buscou algo em seu bolso e puxou um chaveiro, destrancando a porta logo em seguida.

A ruiva entrou no apartamento logo depois do dono, um leve cheiro de absinto misturado com canela pairava no ar, ela sorriu, sentiu aquele cheiro a manhã todo em Sirius; o moreno pegou as sacolas que ela carregava e sorriu.

-Coloca o casaco e a bolsa ali. Já volto. – ele indicou um cabideiro ao lado da porta antes de sair, provavelmente indo deixar as compras na cozinha.

Lily retirou o casaco e a bolsa, os colocando no cabideiro, e virou-se observando o apartamento, era um grande apartamento com certeza; a sala ampla e oval, as paredes pintadas de branco, um sofá preto acompanhava uma parede em seu formato oval, e teve que passar sua mão pela superfície desse para ver que era couro. Uma mesa de centro na frente do sofá, a madeira de cor escura, o vidro reluzia com a pequena luz do sol que entrava pelas portas da varanda; um tapete cobria todo o piso do ambiente, na cor creme, uma estante com uma grande T.V. e um exagerado aparelho de som, a madeira da estante era a mesma que a da mesa de centro.

Na parede atrás do sofá viu alguns quadros e os olhou com mais atenção, eram fotografias da época do colégio, todos Marauders juntos, fazendo palhaçadas, sorrisos bobos e belos rostos; olhou para a porta por onde Sirius havia entrado e sorriu para ele, que tirava as compras das sacolas. Olhou para a porta perto da varanda, andou até lá, vendo que era o quarto dele. Empurrou um pouco mais a porta e deixo a pouca luminosidade, que vinha das portas da varanda, entrar no cômodo; deu dois passos para dentro e olhou em volta. Quarto grande, com paredes pintadas de verde escuro, dando um aspecto mais escuro ao recinto, um tapete negro exatamente embaixo de uma grande cama de casal, com fronhas e lençóis negros também; um guarda-roupas da mesma madeira escura dos móveis da sala estava embutido na parede oposta a porta, uma cômoda também da mesma madeira perto da janela. Riu-se, até as cortinas dele eram de tecido preto, fazendo assim o quarto ficar mais sombrio, até escuro demais.

Deu mais alguns passos para dentro e viu outra porta perto do guarda-roupas, andou até lá e empurrou a porta, vendo um belo banheiro; o azulejo do banheiro na mesma cor das paredes do quarto, um pequeno tapete preto estava na porta do box, cujas portas eram de vidro esfumaçado. Virou-se e olhou para bela banheira, na cor preta também, ao lado do box; uma banheira onde caberia perfeitamente duas pessoas. Na pequena janela do banheiro também uma cortina com tecido preto, o vaso sanitário de porcelana preta, a pia, tudo naquele cômodo se não era da cor preta, era de cor extremamente escura; definitivamente uma cor que lembrava Sirius Black, e que contrastava com seus olhos cinzas.

-Gostou? – Lily virou-se na direção da porta e viu Sirius encostado no batente dessa a observando.

-Sim, tudo aqui é preto. Acho que é uma cor forte, que diz muito sobre a personalidade da pessoa. – ela ponderou sorrindo e saindo do banheiro.

-E o que ela diz sobre mim? – ele perguntou sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

-Bom, preto é uma cor forte, uma pessoa que gosta tanto assim de preto é uma pessoa decidida, obstinada, que não tem medo de falar o que pensa. Ou seja, Sirius Black, essa é definitivamente sua cor. – e riu junto dele, sem se preocupar com mais nada. Olhou-o por um momento, ele parecia sorrir de um jeito tão descontraído e amigável, que não parecia o mesmo homem que tentara beijá-la na noite passada.

-Vamos começar? – ele a convidou. Saíram do quarto conversando sobre as carnes que fariam e as saladas. – Certo, eu corto as carnes e você começa a salada, pode ser?

-Nossa, quem te houve falando assim, até pensa que você cozinha todos os dias. – ela debochou aceitando um avental que ele entregava, e vestiu-o. Ele pegou um morango de uma das sacolas que estava na mesa, e colocou-o na boca, sorrindo para ela com um ar travesso.

-Não todos os dias. – viu ela olhar surpresa, riu. – Verdade, morar sozinho não é muito fácil, mas eu tenho me virado.

-Posso ver. – ela comentou ao vê-lo cortar a carne com tanta facilidade e habilidade. – Como devo cortar os tomates? Em cubos ou tiras?

-Como achar melhor. – ele respondeu e a olhou começar o serviço; não queria voltar a ter aqueles pensamentos, mas foi impossível, ela parecia lhe atiçar. Reparou que ela prendia a pontinha da língua entre os lábios, as mãos moviam-se com habilidade; não resistiu.

Lílian não conseguiu entender o por que daquilo, mas não moveu-se ao sentir o calor do corpo de Sirius atrás do seu, parou de cortar os tomates e ficou paralisada; viu as mãos dele se juntarem as suas e uma segurar a faca por cima de sua mão.

-Acho que é mais fácil se for com mais força. – ele disse perto do ouvido dela, movendo a faca contra o tomate, que cortou com mais facilidade; Lílian viu suas mãos tremerem e tentou controlar a respiração, tudo poderia ser uma coisa totalmente inocente. _"Ele só está me mostrando um jeito mais rápido de cortar o tomate."_ ela tentou se convencer.

-Obrigado. – agradeceu, tanto por ele se afastar, quanto por ele lhe mostrar um jeito diferente de cortar o tomate.

Um silêncio instalou-se sobre eles, Sirius continuou a cortar as peças de carne que haviam comprado, sua mente dando voltas; não conseguia entender porque se descontrolava com ela por perto, quando estavam fazendo compras tudo parecia estar bem, eles pareciam amigos de longa data, que não tinham nenhum pingo de atração pelo outro. Entretanto nesse exato momento ele parecia que não conseguia se segurar, estivera a ponto de beijar a nuca dela quando viu que os pelinhos dali estavam arrepiados.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aquela cena de sua mente, por Deus, ela é mulher de James, seu amigo, seu irmão; não é possível que vá trair, apunhalar ele pelas costas. Certo, ela era uma mulher totalmente desejável, totalmente atraente. _"E totalmente fora de seu alcance."_ sua mente lhe lembrou, a voz realmente parecia a de Remus.

As carnes já estavam no fogo, a salada quase pronta, estava limpando sua parte da pia quando olhou-a de canto de olho e percebeu que ela havia parado de cortar os legumes e estava encostada de lado na pia o olhando, parou seu serviço também e a olhou; ficaram se encarando alguns segundos, ela tentando encontrar respostas naqueles olhos cinzas, ele buscando um jeito de tirar o peso da culpa de estar extremamente atraído pela mulher de seu irmão daqueles olhos verdes brilhantes. Ela respirou fundo, soltando a faca na tabua junto aos legumes e o olhou mais uma vez, decidida a falar.

-O que foi aquilo? – ela perguntou sentindo que sua voz era baixa, o rosto parecia pegar fogo, as pernas tremeram e a boca ficou seca.

-O que? – ele perguntou tentando parecer casual, soltou a tabua suja dentro da pia e a olhou; a ruiva estava mordendo o lábio inferior e parecia pensativa.

-Ontem... na minha casa... você...

-Quase te beijei? – ele terminou aquela frase e espantou-se, não sabia de onde tirara coragem para falar aquilo; viu que ela corou ainda mais e não resistiu, ela estava fazendo tudo que ele gostava em uma potencial vitima. A culpa de estar traindo James sendo colocada de lado bem devagar em seu peito, a vontade de provocar a ruiva começando a tomar espaço.

-Isso. Por que? – ela perguntou ao vê-lo sorrir de um jeito perturbador.

-Não sei, apenas me deu vontade. – a resposta pareceu ofender a ruiva, pois ela levantou as sobrancelhas e o olhou espantada.

-Vontade? E isso lhe dá o direito de tentar me beijar? – a voz dela elevou-se um pouco, a vermelhidão em seu rosto cada vez maior.

-Sim. – ele respondeu olhando fundo nos olhos e deu um passo na direção dela, tentando não desviar sua atenção. – Fiz errado?

-Mas é claro que... – ela porém não pode terminar, o moreno aproximou-se e a fez encostar as costas na parede fria, ele encostou a mão na parede ao lado do ombro dela, o corpo muito próximo.

-Desculpe, não escutei. – ele debochou e viu que ela respirava fundo, olhando dentro de seus olhos.

-Eu sou casada com... – ela não terminou a frase novamente, a outra mão dele se postou no fogão ao lado dela; Lily viu-se presa, ele a encurralara ficando em sua frente, com parede em suas costas e o fogão ao lado.

-Perdoe-me, não ouvi outra vez. – debochou novamente, ela respirou fundo tentando encontrar as palavras certas em sua mente, uma vez que Sirius aproximou o corpo mais um pouco.

-Eu não acho... – mas ele a cortou novamente, porém dessa vez a silenciou de modo diferente; prensou o corpo da ruiva na parede fria da cozinha com o seu, suas mãos ao lado dos ombros dela, olhos nos olhos. Ficaram se fitando alguns momentos, Sirius não decidia qual sentimento reinava em seu peito, culpa ou desejo, decidiu pelo que era mais certo naquele momento.

Pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, esperando qualquer reação de aversão da parte dela, mas não houve, ela não se moveu nem um milímetro, nem parecia respirar; de leve com sua língua pediu passagem pelos lábios dela, entretanto a ruiva relutava em abri-los. Desceu suas mãos e segurou-a pela cintura, puxando-a brevemente contra si, na esperança de conseguir uma reação dela, qualquer que fosse. Aparentemente nem assim a ruiva pareceu ceder, decidiu por provocá-la, de leve passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios dela, e ela finalmente cedeu, dando passagem para que a língua dele encontrasse a dela; no primeiro momento buscou a língua dela e quando essas se tocaram descarregaram correntes elétricas pelo corpo dele, fazendo-o buscar com mais avidez a língua dela, agora brincando com leveza.

Tentava entender porque estava deixando aquilo acontecer, mas sua mente ia ficando muda a cada segundo que passava, e agora só conseguia sentir a língua dele brincando com a sua, a boca dele perfeitamente encaixada na sua, as mãos dele segurando-a pela cintura; seu corpo inteiro reagia aquele beijo, suas pernas tremiam, sua pele estava quente, pequenos tremores estava subindo por sua espinha. Sentiu as mãos dele soltarem sua cintura e encaixarem-se em seu rosto puxando-a mais para si, aprofundando o beijo, mandando tremores por seu corpo.

Brincava com a língua dele com leveza e delicadeza, mas algo dentro de si parecia querer descobrir mais, possuir mais, empurrou-se contra ele, que respondeu beijando-a com mais rapidez, mais possessivo; o que antes era um leve brincar de línguas, agora era uma batalha de poder. Sirius empurrou-a contra a parede com seu corpo, prensando-a na parede novamente, uma de suas mãos na nuca dela, a outra encaixada perfeitamente na cintura; as mãos dela em suas costas, puxando-o. Os únicos barulhos em todo o apartamento era a respiração deles, cada vez mais descompassadas, cada vez mais rápidas; Sirius postou uma de suas pernas entre as dela, afastando-as brevemente, somente para poder colar ainda mais seu corpo ao de Lílian.

Deus, o que estava fazendo? Era casada. Uma mulher de família. Como podia estar se deixando levar pelos beijos de outro homem? E não era qualquer homem, não, era o melhor amigo de seu marido; mas não conseguia soltar-se ou soltá-lo de si, sentia um fogo dentro de si que não sentia a muito tempo, um desejo incontrolável. Não conseguia dizer não.

Cristo, o que estava fazendo? Ela era casada. Casada com seu melhor amigo. Como podia estar beijando-a? Estava traindo James, o homem que mais lhe ajudou na vida, o único que o entendia; mas não conseguia soltar-se ou soltá-la de si, queimava contra ela, desejava tanto. Não podia dizer não.

Com a mão que estava na nuca soltou o laço do avental e afastou seu corpo levemente para que a peça deslizasse pelo corpo dela, indo ao chão; voltou a prensá-la na parede, um gemido baixo ecoou dentro de sua boca, afastou seus lábios dos dela e abriu os olhos, encontrando suas esmeraldas lhe encarando com muita intensidade. Engoliu em seco buscando forças para falar algo, mas não conseguiu, apenas buscou aqueles lábios outra vez, beijando-a com força, com vontade.

As mãos dele passeavam pelas laterais de seu corpo, mandando descargas elétricas por onde passava, parecia sentir o calor daquelas mãos por cima do tecido; suspirou quando ele alcançou suas coxas e subiu o tecido de seu vestido somente um pouco, tocando pele com pele. Sua mente pareceu esvaziar-se mais uma vez, estava entregue aos desejos daquele homem; seu corpo amoleceu, as mãos a puxaram para cima pelas coxas, fazendo suas pernas se enlaçarem em sua cintura. Sentia as mãos dele segurando-a pela cintura, um abraço possessivo, um beijo cada vez mais sedento, as mãos dela enlaçaram o pescoço dele, não deixando que quebrasse o beijo por nenhum momento.

Prensou-a ainda mais na parede, deixando-a sentir todo seu desejo, queria fazê-la sentir o que fazia com ele, o quanto o excitava com um simples beijo; quebrou o beijo, mas trilhou pequenas mordidas até o pescoço dela, sugando levemente a pele, beijando a curva do pescoço dela. A ouviu gemer baixo outra vez quando beijava a pele de seu pescoço, as unhas dela enterradas em suas costas. Girou o corpo e começou a caminhar para fora da cozinha, ela ainda em seu colo, olhos nos olhos, breves eram os momentos em que ele desviava o olhar para poder ver pra onde olhava. Lílian sentia a intensidade daquele olhar, sentia a ereção dele pressionada contra si, o hálito quente batendo em seu rosto, o gosto de morango que saia leve por sua boca; tudo fazia com que ela se sentisse mais quente a cada segundo.

Entrou em seu quarto e sentou na cama, olhando-a nos olhos, já que haviam quebrado aquela barreira, que aproveitasse ao máximo; e é exatamente o que ele faria. Ajoelhou-se na frente dela sem quebrar o contato visual, desceu suas mãos para os pés dela, tirando as sandálias que ela usava e levantou um dos pés até que a perna estivesse esticada; beijou a ponta de cada dedo, massageando o pé por inteiro, repetiu o mesmo ritual com o outro, vendo-a fechar os olhos por alguns instantes. Subiu as mãos pelas laterais das pernas dela, encostando brevemente sua pele na dela, causando arrepios em ambos; entrou por debaixo do vestido dela, mas antes de aproximar-se da peça intima olhou-a nos olhos, ela nada disse, apenas o encarou.

Sirius engoliu em seco e pousou suas mãos na peça, começou a puxá-la para que saísse do corpo dela, e sorriu pelo canto da boca quando Lílian levantou brevemente o bumbum, permitindo que a peça deslizasse por suas coxas; Sirius viu a peça surgir e puxou-a pelas pernas dela, tirando-a e a olhando, renda preta. Olhou Lily sentada na cama esperando pelo próximo passo, o corpo tremia levemente, a respiração acelerada, os olhos vermelhos.

Lílian viu quando ele a segurou pela cintura e inclinou o corpo sobre o seu, fazendo-a deitar na cama, o corpo dele por cima, pressionado contra o seu, fazendo com que ela sentisse o desejo dele; tremia e seus olhos ardiam, estava a ponto de chorar. Uma das mãos dele desceu da cintura e puxou o tecido do vestido para cima, alcançando a intimidade dela, começando a acariciá-la lentamente.

Ela gemeu arqueando o corpo, inclinando a cabeça para trás, para delírio dele, que com a outra mão passou a procurar o zíper do vestido nas costas dela; assim que o encontrou o abriu, fazendo o tecido ficar solto no corpo dela. A olhou e por um segundo assustou-se, Lílian estava chorando, decidiu que era hora de fazê-la esquecer James, já era demais para voltarem atrás.

-Deus, você é linda. – ele disse em uma voz baixa e rouca no ouvido dela, enquanto sua mão livre descia as alças dos ombros dela, deixando com o tronco exposto. Sirius a olhou com desejo, o corpo dela era ainda mais belo do que ele imaginara; subiu sua mão do sexo dela e segurou com delicadeza um dos seios, encaixando-o perfeitamente em sua mão. Gemeu quando tocou com os lábios o bico rosado, fazendo a ruiva arquear, o choro ainda presente; primeiro experimentou o gosto que tinha, para depois inalar o perfume de baunilha, e só então passou a beijá-lo, lambendo e mordiscando.

Lílian sentia o quarto girar, não conseguia fazer suas lágrimas pararem de cair, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que já não tinha controle de mais nada; suas mãos buscaram os cabelos dele, segurando-os com certa força. Sirius repetiu o mesmo ritual com o outro seio, deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas de mordidas; desceu o tecido e por onde aparecia pele, ele beijava e sugava. A roupa caiu junto da roupa intima dela, esquecida no chão, olhou-a sem pudor algum; ficou ainda mais excitado, ela tinha o corpo mais belo do que ele já sonhara ou imaginara. Abraçou-a e rodou na cama, fazendo com que ela ficasse por cima, e a puxou para um beijo. Suas línguas brincavam e lutavam por controle, enquanto ela começava a desabotoar a camisa dele, cada botão demorando longos segundos.

-Você é linda. – os primeiros botões foram abertos e ela desceu beijando o peito dele, e abriu o próximo descobrindo uma tatuagem; subiu os olhos verdes, encarando os cinza dele. – Muito tempo atrás.

Ele riu e recostou a cabeça no colchão, sentindo que ela deslizava a língua pelo desenho de sua tatuagem, fazendo com que ele ficasse cada vez mais excitado, seu membro latejava dentro da calça, quase que implorando para ser libertado. Ela terminou de abrir sua camisa e agora beijava sua barriga enquanto as mãos abriam o cinto e a calça; decidiu que ela já havia brincado demais. Puxou-a para cima e deitou sobre seu corpo outra vez, livrando-se da blusa e da calça com agilidade, ela o observando.

Segurou a nuca da ruiva enquanto sua outra mão descia para as pernas dela, afastando-as devagar, para que pudesse se postar ali; desceu seus lábios até a orelha dela, mordiscando um pouco.

-Lily, não estou te ouvindo gemer. – a pressão que ele fez com o quadril, contra o dela, foi o suficiente para que ela gemesse; Sirius riu, se ela já estava assim e ele ainda estava de boxer, imagine o que ela faria quando estivessem juntos. – Olhe pra mim.

A ruiva abriu os olhos, encontrando os olhos de Sirius fitando-a com desejo, até parecia que aquele cinza estava mais escuro, um arrepio passou por sua espinha. O corpo todo tremia, sentia o desejo dele pressionado contra o seu, a vontade de tirar aquela última peça de roupa dela ultrapassando os limites da sua sanidade; desceu as mãos das costas dele e passou a empurrar o tecido para baixo, dizendo que ele deveria tirá-la.

-Ainda não, Lily. – ele riu dela, e pressionou outra vez o corpo contra o dela, ouvindo-a gemer outra vez. – Vou te mostrar as coisas que você perdeu.

Lílian sentia que a cada segundo ficava mais quente, a mão de Sirius a estimulava cada vez mais rápido, e sabia que estava gemendo cada vez mais alto; por um segundo achou que ele houvesse parado, mas ele recomeçou, dessa vez mais rápido, ela começou a perder o controle da voz, do corpo e arqueou uma onde imensa de prazer a arrastando. O corpo inteiro estremeceu e ela gemeu pela primeira vez o nome dele.

Sirius delirou com ela gemendo seu nome enquanto tinha um orgasmo, e sem que ela percebesse retirou a última peça de roupa de seu corpo, e deitou sobre o corpo dela; Lílian gemeu mais uma vez e teve pequenos espasmos quando sentiu Sirius por completo em seu corpo, seu orgasmo ainda lhe deixando com o corpo mole.

-Vou te deixar louca. – a voz rouca fez com que ela engolisse em seco, esperando pelo próximo toque dele; Sirius postou-se devagar dentro dela, aproveitando cada segundo do corpo receptivo. Os gemidos cresciam conforme ele se afundava em seu corpo, os lençóis iriam ficar marcados conforme ela os apertava, o corpo inteiro estremecia e Sirius estava perdendo o controle de si mesmo.

-Sirius... – ela gemeu novamente puxando o corpo dele, cravando suas unhas nas costas dele, olhando-o nos olhos cinza-escuro; Sirius segurou-a pela cintura uma vez que estava plenamente dentro dela.

-Você geme assim porque nunca foi tocada de verdade. – as palavras poderiam ofendê-la, mas era verdade, a ousadia e o jeito dele eram totalmente únicos, nunca havia sido tocada daquele jeito.

Começou a se mover lentamente acompanhando os gemidos dela, mas conforme eles foram crescendo, foi postando-se dentro dela com mais força, estocadas cada vez mais secas; Lílian cravava as unhas em suas costas, puxando-a para junto de si, erguendo o quadril na direção dele, se mexiam com harmonia.

-Vou te deixar louca de um jeito que ninguém conseguiu até hoje. – Sirius não estava brincando quando disse essas palavras, retirou-se de dentro dela e sentou, puxando-a para seu colo; a ruiva tremeu ao ser possuída por ele novamente, podendo buscar os lábios dele com mais facilidade para um beijo, tentando não gemer, mas falhou. Encaixou-se nela outra vez, dessa vez segurando-a pela cintura, ela tinha o controle do ritmo, e parecia que o ritmo seria rápido.

Lílian sabia que iria ter o segundo orgasmo em pouco tempo, abraçou o corpo dele, cravando as unhas nas costas, nunca parando de mexer a cintura. Sirius sentiu um formigamento subir por sua espinha e soube que logo teria um orgasmo, pressionou ainda mais a ruiva em si; com um gemido rouco e baixo despejou-se dentro dela, enquanto ela gemia seu nome outra vez em um orgasmo mais forte que o primeiro.

Deitaram lado a lado, os corpos suados, respiração acelerada, ainda tendo pequenos espasmos de prazer; Lílian foi a primeira a se recuperar e perceber o que fizera, Deus, tinha dormindo com outro homem. Levantou-se em um salto e começou a se vestir, sentindo olhar de Sirius em si; virou-se já parcialmente vestida e o olhou. Sirius definitivamente era um homem lindo, sexy e com aquele leve toque de bad boy, que toda mulher gosta; a tatuagem em seu peito era de um tribal, e o deixava ainda mais sexy, ainda mais irresistível. Viu que ele sorria pelo canto da boca, sem esconder que estava gostando do que via.

Ela balançou a cabeça e continuou a se vestir, por Deus, James poderia chegar a qualquer minuto e pegá-los naquela situação; uma dor de cabeça começou a crescer em sua cabeça, deixando-a um pouco irritada com a sandália que não queria fechar. Assim que estava pronta saiu do quarto o mais rápido que consegui e passou direto pela sala, estava pegando sua bolsa e o casaco, quando ele a chamou.

-Lily? – ela se virou, mas fechou os olhos ao perceber que ele estava a sua frente, nu. – Tome. Caso ache que eu ainda não fiz o suficiente.

Ele mostrava uma chave prateada, ela ficou olhando-a por algum tempo, sua mente ordenando que fosse embora sem chave alguma, mas outra parte mandou pegar a chave e sumir logo; escolheu pela segunda opção. Pegou a chave e saiu do apartamento, porém antes de fechar a porta o ouviu falar.

-Direi que ficou com dor de cabeça. – o sorriso dela era o mais malicioso possível, e pareceu não se abalar quando ela lhe olhou espantada.

Lílian foi andando pelo corredor até chegar no elevador e assim que entrou e as portas se fecharam, caiu em um choro desesperado, as pernas não agüentaram o peso de seu corpo e ela foi ao chão; as mãos nos rosto apertavam com força seus olhos, soluçava e não conseguia puxar o ar. Era isso, tinha traído James, transara com outro homem; deixara que outro homem tocasse seu corpo, que tivesse seu prazer. Era suja, uma traidora.

-Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?

* * *

-Lily? – a voz de James a trouxa para a realidade, deveria estar a horas debaixo do chuveiro, somente pensando em como deveria começar a contar.

-Já vou. – ela disse, a voz mal saindo de sua boca; desligou o chuveiro e enrolou-se numa toalha, reparou que as pontas de seus dedos estavam enrugadas, deveria estar a muito tempo mesmo no banho. Vestiu-se rápido e saiu do banheiro com os cabelos ainda pingando, quanto mais rápido fosse o corte, menos iria doer; pelo menos era o que achava.

-Olá, linda. – James a puxou pela cintura e a beijou carinhosamente. – Os rapazes te mandaram um beijo, ficaram chateados que você não ficou para o almoço.

-Dor de cabeça. – ela respondeu tentando usar o mínimo de sua voz, sentindo que ela estava um pouco tremida.

-Lembra da vendo que te falei? – ela assentiu olhando fundo nos olhos. – Então, trouxe as peças. - ele sorria e Lílian sentia-se cada segundo pior, tinha que terminar com aquilo, tinha que contar.

-Que bom. – percebeu que sua voz estava esganiçada, tentou limpar a garganta, dando um meio sorriso para ele, forçando-se para não cair no choro; ele abaixou-se perto de uma caixa com vários objetos dentro e continuou a falar, entretanto ela não estava mais ouvindo. Sua cabeça girava, sentia o chão sumindo e o ar não chegando mais em seus pulmões; tudo estava errado, ela tinha que contar logo, ele acabaria percebendo que algo não estava certo e seria ainda pior.

James se levantou e a abraçou, depositando alguns beijos em seu pescoço, e depois a beijou os lábios, sempre carinhoso; porém assim que tentou beijá-la com mais força sentiu algo molhando seu rosto. Afastou-se e olhou para a ruiva a sua frente, ela chorava.

-O que houve?

-Jay... – não tinha coragem, não podia contar, mas agora não consegui parar de chorar, ele já estava começando a ficar preocupado.

-Lily, o que houve? Me conte. – ele parecia muito preocupado, mas não era para menos, Lílian estava chorando compulsivamente, as mãos no rosto, o corpo todos se sacudia com os soluços.

-Eu... eu... – novamente não conseguiu falar e retornou a chorar; James a puxou para o sofá, sentando-a e sentando ao seu lado, puxando as mãos do rosto dela. Passou a mão pelo queixo dela forçando-a a lhe olhar, extremamente preocupado, nunca a tinha visto assim; Lílian não era mulher de chorar, porém quando começava parecia que nunca mais iria parar.

-Por favor, meu amor, me conte. – o corpo da mulher se sacudia conforme ela chorava e soluçava.

-Eu dormi... – as palavras não saiam, parecia que ficavam presas em sua garganta; James a puxou para um abraço, afastando novamente as mãos do rosto.

-E isso é motivo para chorar? Por que você dormiu? – James riu nervoso, sabia que deveria estar acontecendo com ela para estar se preocupando com uma soneca no meio da tarde.

-Não, Jay... eu dormi com outra pessoa. – o choro se tornou mais forte, os soluços a sacudiam por inteiro; James a olhava como se não houvesse entendido o que ela tinha dito, mas ao mesmo tempo a frase estava cravada em sua mente.

-Você o que? – ele tinha que perguntar, tinha que ter certeza; olhou-a chorando, ela olhou em seus olhos.

-Jay, eu não queria... – ele se levantou, os olhos encarando a mulher a sua frente; a raiva subia por sua garganta, tinha volta de gritar, de chorar.

-Você não queria? – ele gritou, Lílian se assustou e se encolheu no sofá. – Não acredito nisso.

James passou as mãos pelos cabelos e olhou para o chão, parecia extremamente perdido; respirou fundo duas vezes e a olhou, fechou os punhos e saiu em direção ao quarto, não ficaria naquela casa mais nenhum minuto. Lílian estava assustada com o grito, e ficou ainda mais assustada quando o viu fechando os punhos, achou que ele fosse atacá-la; entretanto ele se dirigiu para o quarto e ela ouviu barulho de portas e gavetas. Correu e ficou parada na porta olhando-o tirar as roupas dos cabides e jogá-las em uma mala aberta na cama.

-Onde vai? – ela perguntou, mas ele bufou duas vezes e continuou a procurar por suas roupas, sem dizer nada. – Jay, fale comigo. – o pedido pareceu irritá-lo ainda mais.

-Falar o que? Não tenho nada para falar com você. – a voz dele era carregada de raiva, e não virou momento algum para olhá-la; Lílian ficou em silêncio alguns minutos somente olhando-o pegar as roupas do guarda-roupa e jogá-las na mala.

-Jay, me escute, por favor... – Lily segurou o braço dele tentando evitar que colocasse mais roupas dentro da mala; porém James fez um movimento brusco para se soltar e acabou por dar um tapa no rosto dela com as costas da mão.

James parecia assustado com o que acontecera, mas ao olhar para ela toda a raiva e decepção retornaram com força, fazendo com que esquecesse o tapa que dera, era apenas um terço do que ela havia feito com ele; Lílian o olhava espantada, aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes, nem ao menos brincando James havia levantado a mão para ela. Viu quando os olhos de seu marido perderam o foco, porém quando voltaram a se focar em si, um brilho estranho estava presente, algo que ela nunca havia visto antes. A voz no fundo de sua mente começou a falar pela primeira vez naquele dia, e mesmo que estivesse bem fraca, a incomodava; ele voltou a tirar as roupas de uma das gavetas do guarda-roupas e colocá-las na mala, jogando-as de qualquer jeito, a raiva transbordava de cada poro.

Lílian saiu do quarto segurando o rosto vermelho, lágrimas em seus olhos, foi na direção do banheiro e olhou-se no espelho apoiando as mãos na pia, poucos segundos depois ouviu a porta da sala batendo com força; James se foi.

Entrou no quarto e olhou para o guarda-roupas, alguns cabides vazios, outros no chão, as três primeiras gavetas abertas e vazias; engoliu em seco, a realidade atingindo-a com força. Não tinha mais James, seu marido se fora, e ela nem sabia por onde começar a procurar; talvez ligasse para Remus, ele poderia saber onde seu marido poderia estar.

Voltou para a sala e ficou sentada no sofá olhando sem foco, a dor da perda inundando-a; sentia-se suja, perdida, cruel. Como podia ter feito uma coisa daquelas com James? Deus, James, seu marido, seu melhor amigo; o homem que seria o pai de seus filhos, agora estava em algum lugar, amaldiçoando-a por ser tão baixa. Traição. Havia traído James e a si mesmo, seus sentimentos, seus valores; havia traído tudo que era e acreditava. Indigna do amor dele, indigna de si mesma.

Mas não era só ela a culpada, ele também tinha culpa nisso; olhou para a aliança dourada em seu dedo, agora já poderia tirá-la, não era merecedora daquela jóia tão digna, tão significativa. Ela e Sirius eram traidores, James não merecia o que eles fizeram; passou as mãos pelos cabelos e lágrimas desceram por seus olhos, o mundo parecia desmoronar ao seu redor, a vida estava perdendo o sentido a cada segundo que ele ficava longe. Ele não merecia ser apunhalado desse jeito, ser tratado como qualquer outra pessoa.

Sirius tinha culpa nisso também, ela iria contar que fora com ele, mas Jay não a deixou terminar; e se ele fosse falar com Sirius e descobrisse que a traição fora com ele? O que aconteceria? Não, Sirius não iria contra, ele iria se proteger, fingir que não sabia de nada, se portar como inocente na história; ou seja, iria ser Sirius Black.

Secou as lágrimas que caiam, mas de nada adiantou, continuou chorando, a dor aumentando, tinha que dar fim a dor; passou os olhos pela sala, a caixa com os objetos da próxima ainda estavam ali, talvez quando ele viesse buscar ela pudesse tentar se explicar outra vez. Talvez não. Fixou os olhos em um cabo que despontava para fora da caixa, parecia ser feito de ouro, com algumas pedras brilhantes; escorregou do sofá e sentou ao lado da caixa, as lágrimas lhe embaçando a visão. Fechou os dedos envolta do cabo e o puxou para fora da caixa, vendo que era um punhal; a lamina brilhava com a luz do cômodo, uma idéia surgiu na mente de Lílian.

Ficou olhando o punhal algum tempo, a idéia de livrar-se do causador de sua dor ficando cada vez mais forte em sua mente; mas não podia, não podia tirar a vida de Sirius, o erro não era somente dele. Se alguém devesse morrer, teria que ser ela mesma, para pagar a dor que estava causando em Jay, para voltar a ser digna do amor dele. Mas matar Sirius parecia tão certo, afinal ele começou com o jogo, ele a atiçou, ele a envolveu em sua teia de sorrisos maliciosos e beijos ardentes; ela tinha sua parcela de culpa deixando-se levar por ele, mas ele era o verdadeiro culpado de tudo. Culpado da dor que sentia apertando seu peito, culpado de James ter ido embora; segurou com força o punhal, queria se livrar da dor que sentia, e iria.

* * *

-Tem certeza de que posso ficar? – James passava a mão pelos cabelos em uma atitude extremamente nervosa; Sirius não parecia estar muito diferente.

-Claro, a vontade. Vou cancelar meu compromisso com...

-Não precisa, sério. – James se deixou cair no sofá de couro da sala de Sirius, e ficou encarando teto, as palavras de Lily voltando em sua mente. – Vai, eu vou ficar bem. Sério.

-Bom, se precisar conversar, me liga que eu volto. – Sirius olhava assustado para James, esperando que a qualquer momento ele pulasse em seu pescoço e batesse nele por ter dormido com sua mulher; porém o moreno não o fez, apenas ficou encarando teto, a respiração acelerada, como se estivesse se segurando para não chorar.

Sirius saiu do apartamento e deu uma última olhada no amigo, o homem parecia arrasado, nunca o tinha visto assim; e tudo era culpa, sua e de Lílian. O peito doeu, parecia que pisavam sobre ele, deixando-o sem ar; teria que resolver essa bagunça. Entrou no elevador e ajeitou o casaco sobre o corpo, pela manhã passaria para falar com Lílian e juntos falariam com James; assim ele não seria mais enganado, e saberia de toda a verdade pela boca dos traidores.

* * *

Olhou a recepção do prédio dele, a chave presa entre seus dedos, respirou fundo e entrou, os passos rápidos; a urgência de fazer o que planejara parecia inundar seu corpo. O medo parecia acompanhá-la como uma sombra, como se a avisasse que não era certo o que ela estava fazendo; mas por outro lado Sirius havia lhe dado a chave para que pudesse aparecer a hora que quisesse. Apertou o botão do elevador e ficou a olhar os números se acenderem e apagarem na parte superior, pareciam cada vez mais devagar; bufou nervosa, tudo parecia estar indo contra ela.

Abriu a porta do apartamento e olhou para a sala totalmente escura, os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, estava com medo, mas depois de tanto pensar, foi o único modo que achou de tirar Sirius Black de sua vida; fechou a porta sem fazer barulho e colocou a mão dentro da bolsa, puxando o objeto embrulhado em um tecido preto. Parou no meio da ampla sala, retirou o casaco de frio, deixando-o cair no chão junto com sua bolsa, ficou a escutar os sons da casa.

Tremia, sentia que a qualquer momento alguém a acharia e que fosse impedi-la de completar seu plano; lágrimas desciam por seu rosto, riscando sua pele clara, deixando seus olhos vermelhos; apertou os lábios impedindo um soluço de seu choro silencioso sair.

Lia sobre esses casos na noticias do jornal onde trabalhava, sempre achou que era falta de humanidade tirar a vida de outra pessoa, que não cabia a nós decidir que morria e quem ficava vivo; agora encontrava-se nessa situação, estava ali para tirar a vida de uma pessoa. Já não tinha mais nada a perder, James a deixara, Sirius só a usara, nada tinha de valor agora que sentia-se suja, imunda, traidora.

Respirou fundo e retirou o pano que envolvia o punhal e olhou-o, se nada mais importava o mulher era colocar fim em tudo isso, colocar fim em seu sofrimento e, principalmente, em quem o causou. Tremeu outra vez, ainda olhando o objeto em suas mãos, quem visse Lílian nesse momento, perceberia um brilho insano em seus olhos; a ruiva olhou para o quarto de Sirius, a garganta parecia fechada, deixando somente um gosto amargo em sua boca.

Andou em passos vacilantes até a porta do quarto, ali terminaria com tudo, ali mataria Sirius Black. Segurou a maçaneta com a mão tremula, mas não se culpou, estava prestes a acabar com a vida de alguém; respirou fundo e prendeu a respiração ao girar a maçaneta, tentado fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Olhou o recinto, somente metade da cama era visível, todo o resto do cômodo submerso na escuridão; a lua iluminava a cama com lençóis negros, os mesmo que ela se entregou para Sirius, os mesmo que receberiam o sangue dele. Entrou no quarto com os olhos colados na cama, no corpo dormindo alheio ao mal que ela causaria; aproximou-se da cama, percebeu que ele dormia de bruços, a luz da lua somente iluminava de sua cintura para baixo.

Sua mente gritava _"Traidora."_, e Lily já não mais agüentava escutar essa acusação, já não queria sofrer por realmente ser uma traidora; um gosto amargo subiu por sua garganta quando segurou o punhal com força. Temia novamente, lágrimas desciam por seu rosto, não tinha solução, iria matá-lo.

Levantou a mão com o punhal no ar, o acertaria nas costas, como uma traição, apunhalando sem que ele soubesse que fora ela; deu um pulo para trás e quase caiu quando ele se mexeu, mas não acordou. Nem por isso Lily conseguiu respirar normalmente, o ar parecia não mais chegar a seus pulmões, o gosto ácido em sua boca se intensificou, ela tremia e chorava.

Não havia saída, não havia volta, terminaria tudo naquele momento; em passos decididos aproximou-se novamente da cama e apoiou somente um de seus joelhos. Parecia que tudo girava seu corpo tremia intensamente e suas lágrimas molhavam todo seu rosto; levantou a mão brevemente acima de sua própria cabeça e desferiu o primeiro golpe, o corpo se mexeu, um urro de dor.

Lílian deslizou a lamina para fora do corpo dele e desferiu outro golpe, e outro e outro; a ruiva perdeu-se em quantos golpes já havia dado. Parou e dessa vez deixou o objeto cravado no homem; ficou estática olhando os ferimentos, ele se mexera parando onde seus machucados eram bem visíveis. Os gemidos já eram baixos, quase não se ouvia, somente olhava o sangue escorrer; com a pouca luminosidade o sangue parecia ser negro, vertendo do corpo de Sirius e caindo no lençol.

Sentiu algo encostar em seu joelho, mas não se importou, sabia que era sangue, o sangue dele; não conseguiu evitar um choro alto e sentido.

-Desculpe, Sirius, me desculpe... – ela disse alto passando as mãos pelo rosto.

-Lily... – o corpo mexeu-se brevemente, a voz nada mais que um sussurro; Lílian congelou ao ouvir seu nome ser falado por ele. Afastou-se da cama e tropeçou, caindo no tapete, o olhar assustado no corpo esfaqueado na cama.

Tremia involuntariamente, milhões de sentimentos assolando seu corpo, sua mente em um silêncio mortal; rastejou até o lado da cama, seus olhos colados no corpo que já não se mexia mais, nem parecia respirar ou sofrer. Esticou a mão tremula até o abajur no criado-mudo, tinha que olhá-lo, tinha que ver que ele morrera.

Seus olhos focaram o rosto iluminado pela luz do abajur e o mundo parou de girar, seu coração pareceu parar de bater e um grito saiu de sua boca; mexeu as pernas tentando afastar-se da cama, mas escorregou na pequena poça de sangue que ali se formou. Mesmo escorregando Lílian conseguiu afastar-se e agora olhava para o corpo sem vida de James Potter; as lágrimas desciam por seu rosto manchado de sangue, seu corpo inteiro estava manchado com o sangue de seu marido. Não conseguia entender o porque dele estar ali, era para ter matado Sirius.

-Deus... – a ruiva levantou-se e correu até a cama, ajoelhando-se nos lençóis negros encharcados de sangue; olhou para o corpo inerte, o desespero tomou conta de si. Puxou o punhal das costas de James e o jogou no chão em algum canto, virou o corpo inerte dele, e olhou em seu rosto; o rosto cheio de vida, sorridente e travesso de James, agora jazia sem expressão, a boca entreaberta, os olhos fechados. – Jay, perdoe-me. Oh, Deus, o que fiz?

Lílian puxava o corpo sem vida de James contra si, chorando alto, a culpa a consumindo aos poucos, ocupando a mente, o corpo. As lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto e caiam em James, o sangue dele que escorria pela cama e pingava no chão, parecia avisá-la que o fim chegara; beijou os lábios sem vida de seu marido, deitou-se com ele na cama, abraçando seu corpo.

Fechou os olhos já ouvindo sua sentença, ouvindo o julgamento, mas não era uma corte, com juiz e júri; não, Lílian ouvia sua própria sentença, matar o homem que a amava... _"Traidora."_, ouvir o julgamento que sua alma fazia... _"Traidora."_. Agarrou-se ainda mais ao corpo de James, seu marido, companheiro, amigo, amante, que sussurrava em sua mente, e que agora gritava; Lílian soube naquele momento que teria James sempre em si, a julgando e a odiando em sua mente, levando-a a loucura ou morte.

FIM.

* * *

_Comentem??_

_Kiss_


End file.
